Desatada
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tu ser amado te deja sin mas, y aparece alguien seduciendote? Cuando la pasión no se puede controlar y es mas que un salvaje sueño por culpa de la sangre de vampiro. Lemon.
1. Cuídame

Desatada

Capitulo 1: Cuídame

N.A:Este fanfic ocurre durante el secuestro de Bill comptom en la casa del Rey de los Vampiros de Mississippi.

Los rayos del sol daban los primeros indicios de que el día estaba llegando a Luissiana, y Sookie Starkhouse estaba mirando detenidamente la puerta de su casa, llena de manchas de pisadas, de barro y de suciedad por todas partes.

-No puedo creer lo que han hecho con la casa de mi abuela. - Dijo en un suspiro poniéndose melancólica. -No entiendo como Tara pudo caer en la trampa de esa asquerosa de Marian.

Sookie entró en la casa a por un cubo con agua y jabón, y un cepillo para limpiar a fondo la suciedad que había por todo el suelo.

Mientras frotaba y pensaba en sus cosas, se sintió vigilada y no pudo evitar leer la mente de alguien que la rondaba.

"Esta debe ser la chica... Es bastante guapa, no me extraña que siempre esté metida en problemas."

Del mismo miedo el impulso obligó a la chica rubia a meterse en la casa e intentó cerrar la puerta, con tan mala suerte que calló al suelo y el acechador se tiró sobre ella. Lo único que pudo hacer por instinto es gritar y dar patadas al aire sin mucho éxito.

-Tranquila, no te asustes no voy hacerte nada.

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó.

-No voy hacerte daño. - Respondió el chico intentando separarse de ella despacio.

-¡No! Eres uno de ellos. - dijo eso volviéndose mas agresiva para quitárselo de encima. - Llevas la marca de los lobos.

-Sí, soy un hombre lobo pero no temas, no voy hacerte daño. - Se apartó de ella para darle confianza. -Me envía Eric Northman.

-¿Él? - Preguntó extrañada ante esa confesión. - Se supone que iba a protegerme no a meterme en la boca del lobo, y literalmente. -Terminó la frase dándole un repaso de arriba abajo al chico que no paraba de mirarla.

-Te repito que no voy hacerte nada, te lo puedo prometer.

En una gran casa estaba Bill, aún preguntándose por que se habían tomado tantas molestias en secuestrarlo precisamente a él. Había sido el Rey de los vampiros del condado de Mississippi. ¿Por qué le habría mandado hombres lobo para raptarlo justamente a él, que vivía en otra ciudad? Tenía muchas preguntas para realizarle, pero seguramente no le contaría la verdad.

-Me alegro que te hayas calmado, señor Compton.- Dijo el Rey de los vampiros mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, majestad?- Preguntó aceptando la invitación de su alteza.

-Quiero proponerle algo, aunque no lo haré sin una buena comida.

Por la puerta entraba el esposo del Rey acompañado de una especie de sirviente, con varios platos en un carrito pequeño de cuatro ruedas.

Puso el plato en la mesa y lo destapó con gracia.

-Sopa de sangre portuguesa.

-Gracias. - Dijo Bill sonriendo forzosamente y mirando el color rojizo de su ahora comida.

-Como le decía señor Compton, me gustaría proponerle algo. -Dijo el Rey moviendo de un lado para otro su copa con algo de sangre en el interior.

-Dígame Majestad.

-Me gustaría que fuese Sheriff de mi zona.

-No sé si debería aceptar señor, no creo que esté preparado para eso.

-Seguro que es por que piensas eso o ¿por qué quizás hay una humana que te impide alejarte de Loussiana?

Bill, miró con odio en sus ojos a su Rey, pero antes de responder una imprudencia prefirió callar y simplemente mirar al plato que había sobre la mesa, que estaba aún sin tocar.

-Ya veo, así que es cierto y estas enamorado de una humana.

-Me gustaría pensarme lo que me ha ofrecido señor. -En su respuesta había algo que sorprendió al Rey.

-Claro, tiene hasta mañana, ahora por favor... - Hizo un gesto con la mano. - Coma señor Compton.

Bill iba a disponerse a saborear ese plato que tenía delante cuando escuchó una voz familiar, miró hacía la puerta y vio una pesadilla en carne y hueso frente a él.

-Hola Bill, que agradable sorpresa. -Dijo aquella mujer sonriendo.

Sookie estaba en la cocina preparando una taza de té para su invitado y para ella.

-A si que eres amigo de Eric Northman. -Dijo depositando la taza en la mesa.

-Yo no lo llamaría así. -La evidente cara de asco de aquel hombre era suficiente para saber que no era precisamente su amigo.

-Entonces... por que confía en ti para que me ayudes.

-Es por mi padre. -Confesó dejando la taza en la mesa después de saborear el primer sorbo de té.

"Si mi padre no hubiese pedido aquel maldito préstamo..."

-Asunto de dinero por lo que veo.-Comentó Sookie casi sin darse cuenta que no era una charla, si no que lo había escuchado.

"Así que es cierto que puedes leer la mente"

-Sí, me es bastante útil a veces este don.

-¿Puedes mantener una charla con alguien sin que hable la otra persona?

-Exacto, puede venir muy bien cuando estás en un sitio y no puedes hablar delante de alguien.

-Mi padre pidió un préstamo a Eric, y como parte de la deuda me pidió que te protegiera mientras él no estaba.

-No sabia que hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero reconozco que no me sorprende en él.

-Nunca hagas tratos con vampiros. -Dijo sacando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Alcide Herveaux, vengo a cuidar de ti.

-Anoche vino un lobo a por mi.

-Lo sé me lo ha dicho Northman. -Sonrió de medio lado. -Seguro que fue una buena pelea, verás muchas mas en Jackson.

-Pelearé lo que haga falta por Bill.

-Cuidado.. o puedes hacer que nos maten.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

A bill Compton no le agradó la visita que acababa de entrar por la puerta, por que miró hacía atrás y cogió una lámpara de aceite antigua y la lanzó a la mujer que lo había saludado.

Ella se envolvió en llamas moviéndose de un lado para otro. Rápidamente agarraron dos guardaespaldas a Bill de ambos brazos, y a la acudieron a socorrerla, evidentemente no le pasó nada.

-No pasa nada... en un rato estaré bien. -Dijo mirando fijamente a Bill con furia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué hace aquí Lorena? - Preguntó indignado.

-Está pasando unos días. -Le respondió el Rey.

-Sabía que ella tendría que ver en todo esto.

-Pensaba que os llevaríais bien. -Dijo con fingido sarcasmo.

Durante todo el día Sookie y su nuevo guardaespaldas estuvieron de viaje hacía Jackson, Mississippi. Cuando llegaron se instalaron en un pequeño Motel de la zona. Al atardecer después de varias discusiones se fueron al bar donde se reunían los lobos. Sookie intentó por todos los medios que Alcide la llevara, incluso a pesar que él no quería ir para no encontrarse con su ex, que iba a realizar la ceremonia de ella a la manada.

Al entrar ambos decidieron separarse para simular que no iban juntos, si veían a la chica con él, no le contestarían a nada, por lo que el mejor método era ir por su lado cada uno.

Vio una mesa con varios hombres que pasaban la media de edad y se dirigió a ellos, para llamar su atención hizo un numerito poco habitual en ella.

-Hey! Me he dejado la cartera y me apetece una copa, ¿Alguien me invita?

-Vaya que preciosidad, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-Claro. -Dijo insegura mirando por todo el local intentando tener a su alcance la vista de Alcide.

Al tocarlo leyó por completo su mente y vio las imágenes que tenía aquel hombre en su cabeza.

-¿Conoces a un vampiro que se llama Bill Comptom?

-Claro que si preciosa, acompáñame.

-Llévame con él, quiero ir donde esté.

-Ven conmigo..

La llevó a la fuerza hasta una habitación bastante estrecha, donde le estiró de la camiseta blanca de encaje que llevaba y Sookie asustada no pudo evitar chillar.

Automaticamente el local se alborotó y Alcide llegó y apartó a aquel tipo de encima de la rubia, su reacción fue darle algún que otro puñetazo y recibir algunos mas.

Cuando salieron del local se fueron a la habitación que habían alquilado para pasar desapercibidos, y una vez allí, Alcide se quitó la camiseta. Sookie fue a por un botiquin de primero auxilios que había en el baño, había poco instrumental de enfermería pero lo suficientes para desinfectar las heridas que le había hecho aquel licántropo.

-Esto te va a doler un poco. -Avisó aplicandole el algodón empapado en desinfectante.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de heridas.

-Se que ese tipo y algunos mas secuestraron a Bill. -Soplo en las heridas. -Incluso bebieron su sangre.

-¿Qué? ...-Se giró y la miró. -Mi ex es una adicta al V, por eso se acostó con el lider de la manada para tener a su disposición el V que le apetezca.

-¿Aún la quieres? -Le preguntó sincera viendo signos evidentes de que aquel lobo estaba aullando por su mujer perdida.

-Si, pero ella prefirió el V antes que ami.

-Intenta hablar con ella, aún puedes recuperarla.

-No, Sookie, esta muy enganchada a esa puta sangre de vampiro.

Bill estaba en su habitación dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido esos días, y en su mente una y otra vez estaba la imágen de Sookie, y rogando que estuviese bien. Estaba recordando los sueños que había tenido las últimas noches, en las que recordaba a su mujer, Caroline, y a sus hijos. Lorena no dejaba de decirle una y otra vez que lo mejor era que no se acercara a ella.

No podía evitar odiarla, la odiaba por arrebatarle su vida humana, el derecho de poder estar con su familia, el deseo de ser feliz y envejecer junto a su esposa e hijos, le quitó la vida sin permiso, esa mujer era el diablo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y era ella, Lorena, venía a regodearse y enfadarlo, se atrevía a pensar que volvía para intentar estar con él como la última vez. Ella lo liberó, cuando Bill la amenazó con suicidarse clavándose un trozo de madera en el corazón. No comprendía si aquella malvada mujer lo amaba de verdad, como era posible que tuviese algo de amor en aquel oscuro ser.

Después de varias discusiones, y de que Compton le echara en cara que le había arrebatado todo, le dio un bofetón que la echó en la cama, se colocó encima y sacó los colmillos.

Lorena lo agarraba con las piernas, abrazándole la cintura, pegándose lo mas posible a él. Deseaba sentirlo dentro después de tanto tiempo, pero Bill no quería sexo, sólo quería desahogarse con ella.

La agarró por las muñecas, se posicionó encima y la penetró salvajemente con todo el odio que sentía por ella, mordiéndole en el cuello.

Lorena no paraba de pedirle que siguiera, que quería mas placer, que aquel momento le estaba encantando.

Entre gritos y gemidos Bill le cogió el cuello y se lo retorció hasta ponerlo completamente la revés. A pesar que le sangraba la boca ella seguía pidiendo más. Bill no dejaba de morderla y penetrarla salvajemente.

Estaban hablando cuando se escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana, Sookie se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar que era ese ruido. Era Eric, estaba levitando en el aire con una típica cara de las suyas.

-¿Todos los vampiros podéis volar? - Preguntó intrigada mientras abría las ventanas.

-¿Todos los humanos sois tan impertinentes? - Le respondió en forma de pregunta sarcástica.

-Bueno es igual. - Dijo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Esperar a que me invites a pasar.

-Claro, perdona. -Se sintió una estúpida al no darse cuenta de aquello. - ¿Quieres pasar señor Northman?

-Alcide, ya te puedes marchar. - Le dijo al hombre lobo como si fuese una ordén.

-Pero Eric, me dijiste que la cuidara durante su estancia aquí y que no la dejara sola.

-Pero ahora estoy yo y te aseguro que no hace falta vigilancia.

-¿Y cuando amanezca que pasará?

- Será cuando vengas tú entonces. -Le sonrió con esto último. -Déjanos solos.

- Esta bien, como quieras.

Alcide se marchó de la habitación de aquel motel dejando a Sookie con Eric, espera ir por la mañana y mientras tanto irse a su apartamento cerca de allí, no entendía por que Eric era tan hospitalario con aquella chica de repente. Si él era un vampiro y ella una humana, la cosa era segura, quería comerse a la rubia.

En la habitación lúgubre del motel estaban Eric y Sookie, esta última sentada en la cama mirando por el cristal de la habitación, viendo como la noche daba vida a los vampiros, y como no, no podía dejar de pensar en Bill, el único hombre del que se había enamorado.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Eric con desgana.

-Pensar.

-Pensar en Bill. -Dijo acertando en respuesta.

-No se si estará bien. - Su tono se volvió de angustia. - He leído la mente de un hombre lobo que lo raptó, y todos los que habían en el coche y él estaban hiriendo a Bill y bebiendo su sangre.

-¿Bebiendo su sangre dices? - Puso una mueca.

-Sí, parece que les provoca algún tipo de adicción.

Sonó el teléfono de Sookie, y ella muy rápido contestó.

-¿Bill? - Dijo preocupada.

-Sookie... quiero que te olvides de mí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - Preguntó completamente extrañada.

-Sigue tú vida, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, olvidame completamente y no me busques.

-Pero que estás diciendo Bill... estoy en Mississippi, he venido a buscarte... - Decía completamente en shock al borde de un ataque de nervios. - ¿Estás bien?

-Entiéndelo Sookie, no quiero estar contigo no estás hecha para mi.

-¿No estás solo verdad?

-No... está Lorena conmigo.

-¿Te tiene secuestrado?

-No, estoy con ella por que puedo estar sin hacerle daño.

-Hola, Sookie. - Se burló Lorena por el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Qué está pasando Bill? - Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Pasa que te he dicho que no quiero estar contigo, y que le he estado haciendo a Lorena el amor sin miedo hacerle daño, con ella no me tengo que contener.

-¿Pero que me estás diciendo por que me haces esto? ¿Por qué?

-Ya no eres mía Sookie, te liberó de mi para que seas de quien quieras.

-Pero qué...

-Adiós, Sookie. - Y colgó el teléfono.

Eric estaba muy extrañado por ese momento y la reacción de Sookie durante la llamada, se acercó a ella y le pregunto que le pasaba, extrañamente dentro de su frío corazón muerto, sentía algo de pena al verla así, y quizás un deseo de abrazarla que el mismo se asustaba de aquello.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó mirándola.

-Que no quiere saber nada mas de mi, eso pasa, Eric.

-¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente? - El asunto le interesaba pero no podía imaginar por que Bill había dicho aquello.

-Que se ha acostado con Lorena, y que ha disfrutado y que no quiere saber nada de mi, que no estoy hecha para él, y que ya no soy suya, que me libera de su atadura y puedo estar con quien quiera.

-¿Ah, si? - Esto se ponía interesante, quizás ahora podría enseñarle los colmillos al cuello de Sookie.

-Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, Bill. - Le dijo Lorena con un claro tono de burla.

-Vete de aquí. - Le empujó de tal manera que la sacó fuera de la habitación estampándola contra uno de los cuadros del pasillo.

-Mierda. - Se maldijo Bill. -Lo siento Sookie, perdóname.

-Es interesante eso de que ya no eres de Bill, ¿Sabes? - Dijo Eric acercándose despacio hacía ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó asustada.

-Quiero hipnotizarte. - Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sabes que esas cosas no funcionan conmigo.

-No me refería a esa hipnosis.- Se movió rápidamente poniéndose detrás de ella.

-¿Qué...?

-Shh, cálmate.

Eric se pegó completamente a ella susurrando cosas en su oído que aparentemente la hacía estremecerse con sólo escucharlas.

Su mente le decía que aquello no iba a terminar bien si no paraba ahora, pero su cuerpo no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación de deseo y pasión que estaba sintiendo. Incluso se sentía mas atraída por él en ese momento que por Bill, al que tanto amaba. Sin embargo a Eric lo despreciaba, y aunque no había dejado de soñar con él, eran sólo sueños producto de la sangre que Eric le había dado.

Continuará en el capitulo 2.


	2. Muérdeme

Muérdeme

Capitulo 2

-No te acerques ami. -Dijo Sookie con la voz entrecortada.

-No te veo muy confiada en lo que dices. -Dijo apretándola mas contra él. -¿Seguro que quieres que te suelte?

-No se a que estás jugando Eric, pero no tiene ninguna gracia.

-No voy a jugar a nada que tu no quieras.

-Soy de Bill. -Dijo muy segura.

-No es por nada encanto, pero acaba de llamarte y de decirte que ya no eres de él, por lo tanto si me apetece puedo hacerte mía y alimentarme de ti en este momento.

Un escalofrío corrió el cuerpo de Sookie, se había separado de él sin embargo no dejaba de sentir esa sensación de nerviosismo. Por muy extraño que sonase deseaba acostarse con él en ese momento, pero había un problema, era Eric. Ese ser despreciable que ella no podía ni soportar, y que pese a su odio sentía una atracción que no podía negar. Quizás fuese por la sangre que le obligó a probar cuando le mintió, con la excusa de que su vida dependía de ella. Pero fuera como fuese la cuestión es que no estaba segura de poder resistirse a los encantos del rubio vikingo.

Eric no dejaba de mirarla, sentía deseos de hacerla suya allí mismo, pero tampoco quería hacer nada que ella no quisiese. Aunque sabía que ella deseaba tanto como él estar el uno en contacto con el otro. Sonrío de una manera que casi atemorizó a Sookie, sus pensamientos dieron la vuelta completamente.

"_Veremos si se resiste de verdad y no quiere nada, si es así la dejaré en paz, aunque me divertiré desvelando sus verdaderas intenciones."_

_-_Sookie...-Dijo en su oído suavemente mientras se pegaba de nuevo a ella.

-¿Qué? -Su voz sonaba bastante nerviosa.

-¿De verdad no quieres nada conmigo? -Su boca empezaba a rozar su oído mientras sus manos se posaban sobre si cintura, acariciando lentamente su barriga.

-N...o...-Respondió cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos a comprobar si eso es cierto.

La cogió rápidamente en brazos y la depositó en la cama, se puso encima y simplemente la miró de arriba a bajo, después fijó su mirada con la de Sookie.

Sonrío al comprobar que ella estaba bastante excitada, aunque no iba a reconocerlo, por supuesto.

-Dime, Sookie...¿Te crees tus palabras?

-No se a que te refieres.

-Me refiero a que si enserio piensas que no quieres nada conmigo.

-Por supuesto, en mas de una ocasión te he recordado que sólo me produces una sensación de asco y odio.

-Oh Sookie, del amor al odio hay un paso, ¿no crees?

-Entre tu y yo no hay un paso, hay un mundo de diferencia.

-Voy a ver si es verdad.

Se acercó a su boca y los labios de Sookie se quedaron inmóviles al percibir esa boca cerca. Sentía el aliento del vikingo en su boca y por desgracia para ella se notaba que estaba excitada.

El hecho de que su camiseta dejara ver como se endurecían sus pezones hizo sonreír a Eric.

-Vaya... ¿Tienes frío? - dijo sarcásticamente. -Con esta calor...

Sookie sólo se dedicaba a estar callada y con cara sería y asustada. La lengua de Eric rozaba los labios de Sookie.

-Suéltame, no quiero nada contigo.

Pero el vampiro la tenía prisionera en sus brazos y debajo de él. Agarraba ambas manos de la camarera con las suyas, y por mucho que forcejeara no iba a poder soltarse. Eric comenzó a lamer su cuello, y aquí la chica rubia pensó lo peor...

-Déjame, no quiero que me muerdas, tu no.

-Tranquila Sookie, no haré nada que tu no quieras, me lo pedirás tu.

-sí, claro... estoy loca pero tanto como para eso, no gracias.

El vikingo se sentó encima de ella de manera que su apreciable miembro estuviera en contacto con ella, de esta manera ella podía sentir la excitación que él tenía. Lo que provocó que Sookie soltara un suspiro, pero aún así seguía poniendo resistencia, pidiendo que la soltara entra varios insultos.

Soltó una de sus manos y arranco la camiseta dejando a la rubia con el sujetador, lo que provocó que Sookie con la mano que quedaba libre le diera un tortazo que no hizo mas que hacerle gracia a Eric.

-No me extraña que Bill se encaprichara contigo, debo admitir que tu rebeldía me gusta bastante.

La beso pese a que ella ponía o intentaba poner resistencia y bajó su boca hasta su pecho rozando con su lengua por encima del sujetador, haciendo que Sookie empezara a ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba ya.

Bajó su mano hasta su muslo y la deslizó por debajo de la minifalda que llevaba, notando la calidez de su cuerpo mientras la miraba a los ojos sonriendo. Sin quitar ninguna prenda mas introdujo su mano en las braguitas de Sookie y ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, por que no esperaba que llegase hasta ahí con ese juego que había empezado. Los reproches por partes de la rubia no se hicieron esperar y Eric haciendo oídos sordos comenzó a acariciarle sus partes intimas, así pudo notar de otra manera mas que a pesar de la resistencia que intentaba mostrar estaba completamente húmeda, y que por mucho que se negara quería tenerlo dentro, aunque no negaba que la rubia era bastante orgullosa con él y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Oh mira esto, si estás empapada.

-Suéltame miserable.

-¿Seguro que quieres que te suelte?

-Pues claro.

-Oh... está bien lo haré.

Le soltó la mano que le estaba agarrando y arrancó el sujetador, dejando la parte de arriba completamente desnuda. Antes de esperar la reacción de Sookie su boca se fue directa a uno de sus pechos, mientras con la otra mano la masturbaba. Sookie no sabía muy bien que decirle, por que no quería que la dejase así. Eric se dio cuenta de que se le escapó un suspiro y sus caricias se tornaron en una pequeña tortura, desesperandola e intentado llevarla al límite para que admitiera su derrota ante él. Para sorpresa de él aún seguía resistiéndose, por lo que planeó otra cosa.

Levantó la falda y estiró de las braguitas bruscamente, quitandoselas por completo y dejando al descubierto su intimidad, lo acarició mirándola mientras ella le recriminaba que era un bestia, un animal y un desgraciado, repitiendo que quitara sus sucias manos de ella. Antes de darse cuenta y terminar sus insultos notó como la boca de Eric estaba rozando sus partes intimas, lo que la hizo perder el control y muy a su pesar se dio por vencida.

-Eric...

-¿Si, Sookie... tienes algo que decirme?

-Sigue.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de una humana.

-¿Qué? - Le preguntó completamente sorprendida. -¿Me estás diciendo que me has puesto así para dejarme sin nada?

-Si me haces cambiar de idea con algo, igual puedo seguir. - Su sonrisa se estaba tornando a burla.

-Te odio cuando te pones así, tu forma de ser es uno de los motivos por el que... ah...

-¿Perdona, como dices? - Mientras Sookie le soltaba esas palabras el rubio se dedicaba introducir dos dedos en el interior de ella.

-Que sigas...

-Hazme cambiar de idea, por que creo que te estabas resistiendo ¿no?

Eric dejó de hacer algún tipo de fuerza encima de Sookie y notó como ella se revolvió hasta dar la vuelta y ponerse encima. Lo miraba a los ojos fijamente muy seria. Deslizaba las manos por debajo de la camiseta y terminó por quitársela, y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos deslizaba su lengua por su pecho, besándolo mientras bajaba hacía abajo. Notó la excitación del vampiro al ver como su cara cambiaba completamente mostrando sorpresa y sus colmillos estaban a la vista. Recordó una ocasión en la que Jessica explicaba que cuando estaba excitada se le salían los colmillos y le causó gracia ver a Eric ahora bajo su mando.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Esto te hace cambiar de idea?

-Sigue probando igual lo consigues, humana.

Con ayuda de sus dientes y sus manos desabrochaba el cinturón que impedía que los pantalones estuviesen con soltura, mientras miraba al vikingo para observar cualquier reacción. Una vez quitado el cinturón volvió a besar su pecho y lamiendo hasta subir en esta ocasión hacía arriba, para pegar su boca a la de él y sacar su lengua y juguetear con sus labios. Eric la miraba asombrado, esperaba que ella quisiese jugar, pero no de esa manera. El caso era que le estaba gustando y este juego de seducción estaba a punto de estallar.

La mano de Sookie estaba desabrochado bruscamente los pantalones y metiendo la mano debajo de ellos, acariciando por encima de la ropa interior el paquete de Eric.

El sonrió, y esperaba a ver que mas hacía, cuando la camarera se retiró.

-Si quieres mas tendrás que ganártelo, Eric.

-Me vas a dejar así ¿no?

Una leve sonrisa se vio en la cara de Sookie. Eric estaba disfrutando, así que prefirió seguirle el juego esta vez. Se quitó por completo la ropa, quedando desnudo, se acercó a ella y se puso encima, abrió las piernas de la camarera mientras la miraba a los ojos y se posicionó encima, poniendo su boca cerca de la de ella, la penetró suavemente, la rubia estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que fuese a tener delicadeza con ella. Ambos soltaron un gemido al estar en completo contacto. Las embestidas cada vez eran mas constantes y mas seguidas, la excitación aumentaba y el placer los estaba llevando al mismo éxtasis. Completamente desatada le pidió en un leve gemido y con la respiración entrecortada algo que Eric estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo.

"Muérdeme, por favor, hazlo."

Sonriendo y mas excitado por la petición, clavo sus colmillos en la fina piel que era el muro de su alimento, lamiendo y bebiendo su sangre como un manjar seguía haciéndola suya y pese a que se negaba a admitir lo que verdaderamente era aquello, muy en el fondo sabía que sentía amor por esa humana rubia.

Sookie no se reprimió mas y estuvieron varias horas disfrutando de aquella experiencia, llevando las riendas ella y llevándolas él, no se cortaron a la hora de poner en practica varias posturas.

Al amanecer se despertó, se había quedado dormida y no sabía cuantas horas habían pasado de aquello. Eric ya no estaba como era de esperar, miró bajo las sábanas y se vio desnuda. Esta vez no había sido un sueño, y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado. Se miró el cuello, y se vio las marcas de los colmillos, por lo que le había dado su sangre, y por su voluntad.

"_Maldito Vampiro, como he podido entregarme a ti y dejar que me mordieras..."_

Sonó el timbre, y volvió a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama y se puso algo de ropa encima. Abrió la puerta y era Alcide.

-Me figuré que estarías sola, siento haberte despertado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estaba despierta ya.

Movió la cabeza hacía un lado y Alcide se percató del mordisco.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo con Eric? - Preguntó preocupado por si la había mordido contra su voluntad.

-No, con él no.

-¿Entonces? - Insistió.

-Bill me llamó, se había acostado con Lorena, su creadora y me dijo que no quería volver a verme que no era suya y que soy libre.

-Vaya... entiendo. -Alcide pensó en la idea de haberse entregado a Eric por despecho.

-No. Nada de eso. Pero si no soy de Bill soy libre. - Le respondió al leerle la mente mientras iba ha la cocina a preparar algo.

-Perdona Sookie, no quería...

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Dijo sonriendo.

"_Tengo muchas cosas que pensar, pero estoy segura que lo de hoy se volverá a repetir, ¿No es así Eric?"_

_Fin._


End file.
